Languages
There are a couple of tribes in the beginning about 3 MYA ago, where Languages differed and I want to write this down as I remember the difference of the languages. Vampyres can speak in their own cultured tongue when in their spirit being. They will speak through their spirit to one another and be understood. There are several dialects and each is interesting and sometimes very dark and gutteral. Sometime in Europe, there came to be the Indu European languages. # Indo for the Above group people (Strigoi, Strejos, Mai'dres, The Uruk-shah aka The bone people) # Indu for the underground people (Later Stregoni, Moroi, Karva/Karvathian) # Indus(i) for the African American people or Drow. (Yep, DRA-OW, like the rpg from D&D) (Shaol) # A. The Indusi that lost their souls to "evil or madness" were Drun(i) or Sheul. They were not GOOD people. # Induk(i) for nomads and wandering people and tribes (Haol - Hittites) # Innunk(s) (The Ekimmu, Upyr, Varks, Varkolaci etc) # Inshuk (Asian, some Chinese, Koi, Koin/a, Tawaian peoples - Shula) # Imnai (Swamp people, Some chinese, fish people, monkey people, "spider people". # Umnai (Japanese fish people, Not Salian related) # Emai: (False Gods- Watchers/Fallen) (To be Expanded) Indo means "On Top" and Indu means "Goes underground". This is why I wrote this article to write this down. Indusi itself means "Underground City" meaning they lived like their RPG counterparts in underground cities. Spiritual Tales indicate the great white ones who had knowledge would lead the Indusi or Dark wandering people to the promised land for them to rule it. This was the Gondwanaland and other parts of austrailia at this time and also parts of India. The Shimmu of India were some of this gathering. (Off shoot of Naga spirits that were in Southern India when it was apart of Gondwanaland around 83 Million years ago, which was after the 2 Million years mark so of course it looks like MYA went up from 1-83 and so on but if I remember then it went down, not up. However, time was not well documented then and because of stoner culture could have gone highly out of sync from actual data. 38 thousand years ago (38K) & 38 Million years ago - first time in Sumer in Europa, second in a different land similar to USA but wide open plains) We had another break down in languages. A. Ahkhkharru seems to be a culture that is about vampyres. This is not true. It describes the Sheul, or Druni who believed if they dug in the earth or dirt they would find something they lost or peace. Kharru means to "to dig" according to wikipedia. AH-khoo-Karu. Ahkh means to "rise up". B. The Ahkhnari - Are also tantric vampires or Incubi. Unlike lore, succubi is not the female incubi. Incubi are both male and female in gender and both female and male in energy thus making them asexual. They could be with either sex if attracted to them, but prefer sometimes to only be with their own kind. Succubi are the half and half Upyr again. Ahkhnari are very pale, white, long and slender, good dressers, look and seem perfect. (Nari =Great being) C. The Ahkhnati - Extremely elite priesthood shaman of the Ahkhnari. Looks just like them except they look more stern and are very professional at most things they do and one of those things are the laws of their people. Nobles. (Lawful One, Lawful) D. The Ahkhnaki - Bad vampire folk, going with other races and peoples and being sexual with women and having a disdain for for their being and culture. Riddled with pestilences and diseases and sexual problems and being hateful and just generally yucky. Degenerate and just blah! (Naki - destroys/destroyer in a bad way) Category:Language Category:Cultures Category:Basic Tribal Culture Category:Wraitl Early Culture Category:Spirit Language Category:Shamanism Category:Paranormal Research Category:Genetics & DNA Types Category:Wraitl Beliefs & Traditions Category:Ancient Paganism & Shamanism Category:Locations Category:SuperContinents Category:India Category:Gondwanaland Category:Eurasia 1